The project provides NHI Student travel and tutorial support to graduate students and Ph.D. candidates in computational bioimaging or closely related areas to attend and participate in the 2015 ISBI conference organized jointly by the IEEE Signal Processing Society (SPS) and Engineering in Medicine and Biology (EMB) in New York, NY April 16-19, 2015. The Objective of ISBI is to bring together researchers with interests in the mathematical and computational aspects of biomedical imaging, with a focus on addressing problems of significance to the development and application of imaging systems across the spatial scale, from microscopy to whole-body imaging. Topics include physical, biological and statistical modeling, image formation and reconstruction, computational image analysis, statistical image analysis, visualization, and image quality assessment. The focus emphasizes methodologies that have the potential to be applicable to multiple imaging modalities and to imaging at different scales. Audiences at ISBI are involved in biomedical imaging research and development, either in academic institutions, government laboratories, or R&D departments of private companies. Publication quality: ISBI, like other IEEE SPS and EMBS conferences, requires submission and review of a 4-page short paper. These detailed submissions provide reviewers the opportunity to thoroughly evaluate the novelty and potential impact of the proposed computational or modeling methodology. IEEE anticipates that the primary impact of this grant program will be increased student and fellow attendance to both the main conference and the tutorials. By offering to cover a portion of attendees travel expenses, we allow students to propose to her/his mentors or departmental administration that the cost-to-benefit ratio for attending the ISBI will be extremely favorable. The benefits can largely be summarized as exposure and education. ISBI provides opportunity for exposure to many more areas of research than those to which one is generally exposed in her/his home institution, and it provides exposure to many of the world leaders in the field through tutorials, plenary, oral, and poster presentations, lunches with leaders, and individual discussions. Through presentation of a research paper, a young investigator will expose her/his research to others for critical evaluation and dissemination, thus helping them make connections leading to research collaborations and new paths for career advancement.